


Ginny remembers

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Ginny remembers

I hate you, Harry James Potter.

These are the words that flood my mind, time after time as I count every minute that passes me by dreadfully. Why did you leave me here alone in the cold? Why couldn't you have just moved out of the damn way and let that spell hit me? Why did you have to be the bloody hero, huh? I hate you, Harry Potter, I truly do. Every morning, I awake, hoping to wake up to you....and every morning I awake to nothing but mere air and the soft pillow I'm hugging tightly. I hate you, Harry Potter, I truly do. I can almost hear your laughter ringing throughout the hallways of Grimmauld Palace, when we were carefree and young. Why you had to be the hero is beyond me. I would have rather taken your place, after all, you were the one who saved wizards all around, were you not? 

I can remember the day as if it were yesterday, the day I began hating you dearly. It was Graduation Day at Hogwarts and you were about to graduate with all the other seventh years, about to come into a brand new world that you hadn't sought out just yet. After that day, you were to go through Auror training and I was to finish school so that we could lead a somewhat normal life. But no, you just had to change that, didn't you? 

Lucius Malfoy had held me captive, and like I had presumed, you tried to save me. You did in fact, and no doubt was I grateful, but I wasn't ready for what was to come. Draco Malfoy had killed his father so that he couldn't kill you. Who would have guessed, right? You tried to help him up and were nearly hit by the killing curse, thrown by none other than Voldemort. Luckily, he missed...but unfortunately, he wouldn't later. You saw everything around you, and in that jarring moment, you found you couldn't save everyone. Now, it was just you and Voldemort. He taunted you for minutes as you circled each other, still not firing...and at the last second, you both decided to...and it was the worst day of my life. I jumped in between you and him, willing to give my life to save yours. I wouldn't budge, I wanted you to live dearly. But no, you just couldn't let me do that, could you? As Voldemort pointed his wand at me before the killing curse even slipped from his very mouth, you bellowed the curse first...but it wasn't in time. You had shoved me out of the way, and as I fell to the grass painfully, I saw what I had never wanted to see in my lifetime.

As if watching my worst nightmare, I watched you fall as if I were watching the moment in slow motion. The look upon your face, a mixture of sheer happiness, yet....it contained surprise. The flash of green light hit you and there was nothing I could do. We had won, yes, but not without a price. I stared blankly before me at your crumpled body that lied upon the grass so daintily, I just wished dearly that I could hear a response from you....something, anything at all....but there was nothing. I sobbed harder than I had ever sobbed before, shaking you as I tried to wake you from your endless seeming slumber. I was angry...I had lost you. You just had to be the bloody hero, didn't you? I loved you more than anything I had ever loved in my entire life....and you left me here. I screamed that I was sorry, that I would give anything to have you back, and you still didn't breathe. I pounded and pounded my fists upon your chest, hoping that you would just take one breath, one breath that would signify any sort of life that you still held. At that moment, I was willing to sacrafice myself to bring you back, just to hear your voice again....just to inhale the succulant smell of cinnamon upon you....just to have one more kiss. You hadn't even graduated, hell, you hadn't even turned 17 yet. I was enraged with you at that moment...I knew you were gone...but I didn't want to admit it. 

Unfortunately, Dumbledore died in the process and we were then counting two fallen heros. And as I sit here, writing in this diary of mine, I am fine myself. Hermione and Ron might not be so well, however. They miss you so much, Harry, they really do. After you fell, Ron just stood as if his whole life had been shattered into a million pieces. Hermione sobbed as if it were her last lifeline. We all wish you were here with us, Harry, celebrating what would have been your 17th birthday. Mum and Dad are beyond words of comprehension...even they can't describe how they feel. 

Your funeral was beautiful, not to mention I nearly lost it at the ceremony. I just wanted to scream, beg that I was sorry, as if it would bring you back to life, as if it would fill your lungs with oxygen...but it never would. 

As of now, I live alone in this flat that we were supposed to have shared after our life out of Hogwarts....the flat that we had visited more than a dozen times before we had purchased it, in hopes to start a new life. 

There are some days where I can see a faint image of you, almost like a hologram standing in the hallway, smiling broadly. I can almost hear your faint laughter, sweeping through the wind as I feel my hair ruffle softly before it settles. Hell, there's even some times where I can feel your warm breath upon my neck, whispering sweet sentiments to me. It is only then that I realize that you're gone...truly gone. As I look back upon your death, I realize that I don't hate you....I love you, Harry James Potter, with all my heart. Now all I have left is to just let go…

-Ginny Weasley, July 31st, 1998  
_________________________________________


End file.
